


I Come From High Above.

by EliahvanHeaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abstract, Anal Sex, Ancient History, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Mojo, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Angst and Feels, Biblical References, Blasphemy, Body Worship, Castiel Speaks Enochian, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Catholic Guilt, Cruel Angels, Curse of Obedience, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enochian, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genocide, Hedonism, Historical References, Kissing, Longing, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Merciless God, Non-Graphic Violence, Obedience, Overwhelmed Castiel, Poetry, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Punishment, Regret, Religion, Religion Kink, Religious Guilt, Scared Castiel, Sodom and Gomorrah, Soul Sex, True Love, Wing Kink, adoration, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliahvanHeaven/pseuds/EliahvanHeaven
Summary: But for all the cowardly, the faithless, the detestable, as for murderers, the sexually immoral, sorcerers, idolaters and all liars their portion will be in the lake that burns with fire and sulfur, which is the second death.





	I Come From High Above.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this was the first Supernatural and Destiel story I ever wrote I thought it would be a nice idea to have it uploaded as my first work here. It´s biblical. It´s smutty. I hope you like it.
> 
> This is the soundtrack that inspired me and goes with it. Lyrics are also taken from that song. Please listen :) :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbe3CQamF8k

**I am an angel of the Lord.**

**I come from high above.**

**To bring you death.**

\---

**Fingertips brushing over skin that was never meant to be his. It's everywhere- the tingling, lightning sensation, his pulse like thick, warm rain convulsing from the darkened clouds. He feels it pouring down his vessel's body in vibrating waves of want and obsession, drawing him near to the warmth, the forbidden body heat; sweat and tears and gasps and moans.**

**So, so human.**

**And it's all too much, flooding his mind with memories older than time.**

Uriel standing in front of him.

„For we are about to destory this place, because their outcry has become so great before the Lord that the Lord has sent us to destroy it...divine judgement by God will be passed upon Sodom and Gomorrah."

**He feels his heartbeat; the burning madness of his vessel's blood, mixing up with pure grace no one should ever be able to touch. But he does...the righteous man...**

**„Dean..."**

**„Yes...yes..."**

**It's a prayer. It's a confession. It is pure hedonism.**

**„Don't..."**

**But he does still touch him and it's a shiver, it's a warm, desperate sob of lust and fear and guilt. So, so much guilt.**

"But for all the cowardly, the faithless, the detestable, as for murderers, the sexually immoral, sorcerers, idolaters and all liars their portion will be in the lake that burns with fire and sulfur, which is the second death."

"Why Uriel?", he asks, bowing his head in confusion, "this is genocide..."

All he earns is a nod.

"If you require more than my words - our fathers word- go down, Castiel. Look at them. Sinners. Pagans."

**Castiel can feel his wings unfurling from his back with Deans palm giving warm pressure to his shoulderblades, stretching, embracing the air, embracing him, touching the hard, cold walls with outstretched, pitch black feathers.**

Sodom.

It's all around him. They are all around him; moving, gliding, rubbing flesh. They are trembling, laughing, drunken and dripping with sex. Growling, moaning, loosing themselves in a mass of bodies and vine.

Hands that are reaching out for him.

They are on their hands and knees- alive. So alive and so, so human.

He doesn't understand. But it's rushing through him. Everything. Their warmth. They are radiating with so much heat.

**„Beautiful...you're beautiful...", Deans breathes against the side of his head and he feels it again. That long forgotten urge.**

**„Don't....touch me...touch me...don't..."**

**„Castiel..."**

**„Touch me..."**

"Touch me...", they offer, while guiding his hands to their warm, soft breasts, their bodies shiny with jewelry and shiny with oil. Slick skin and he doesn't push that one away this time.

"You are shy...", she moans and he finally steps away, taking in all this beauty surrounding him.

He can hear his brothers and sisters screaming inside of his head.

Soldiers in war.

But this here...this is no war, no violence, no death.

They live.

**"Shh...it's alright, Cas. I'm right here."**

**Yes, he is right there, shoving away any fears and doubts with his warm fingertips down his chest...down...down...**

**"Deeaan..."**

**"Yes..."**

**It's burning, burning him alive...**

"They will all burn."

"Stop this, Uriel. This can't...this can never be his will..."

„They are sinners, Castiel. Every single one of them. You have seen it with your own eyes. The unfaithful. The abomination of earth."

"We can't..."

„Blasphemy. Hedonism. And the ten horns which thou saw are ten kings which have received no kingdoms as yet -"

Murmured. Just a phrase. But they are living creatures of the almighty.

"The great mother of prostitues.The whore of Babylon must be among them."

"This is madness..."

He had no chance. He had to kill them all for the will of god. For his father.

**Another shudder, a sound from his throat he can't even hold.**

**„ORSBA OD OLPIRT OZOL"**

**„I can't....I can't understand you, Cas....please..."**

**His fingers are finding their way to Dean's forehead, his mouth falling open when a rush of angelic grace fills his body, making him understand.**

**It's in Dean's head.**

**„Drunken...- ", Castiel presses himself nearer; lips brushing against another mouth; spit and heat and soft, sticky touches- „and burning...your hands..."**

**„They burn...?"**

**„Yes...yes..."**

**He can feel it now. The want. The warmth in his stomach, the warmth in his groin. How could that ever be wrong?**

"Inobedience, Castiel. You know what I will have to do."

He loweres his head, knowing well what he means, knowing well he can't stop it.

"Yes. I know."

"Kill them. Kill them all."

"Yes."

Blind obedience- He's a soldier after all.

**"I'm sorry...I'm so...."**

**"Don't...no need to..."**

**Hands roaming his body, fingers pressing into feathers and bone and light and grace. Moving. They are moving against each other, spinning, breathing, touching, falling.**

**He will fall.**

They are all burning, screaming for mercy, screaming for their lifes. Fear and so, so much pain and it's all from his hands. Six wings are stretched into the hot air, full of ash and flames and the stink of burning flesh and death.

**"Dean...I will burn...just like them..."**

**"No...no...I am all here... won't let anything happen to you, Cas."**

**"Don't...stop..."**

**"I won´t...I won´t..."**

"You did good, Castiel."

"I killed."

"You fullfilled the will of god."

**He killed...so many....so, so many...**

**"Kill me....Dean..."**

**Because if he is gonna die for being a sinner, he will accept it. For what they have. For what he feels. Because he won't regret.**

**"No...never would. I'll protect you."**

**But Castiel feels it, feels himself being slowly driven to the very edge- feels himself dying.**

**"I am dying..."**

**"No...you're not..."**

**It is overwhelming. The certainty that here is no going back, no way to stop now, no way to come to his senses- he wants too much. He is lost.**

**"Help...me..."**

**"Just let it happen, Cas..."**

**"No..I...I...I'm gonna- "**

**"You gonna come..."**

**"Yes...yes- "**

**It hurts. And it shatters him to pieces. A long, low, loud moan in between shared breath.**

**"Dean...Dean...too much..."**

**He shushes him. "I've got you...it's ok...."**

**A sob.**

**He was never meant to disobey.**

**A soldier- never meant to feel, never created to think and decide and love and cry.**

**"Shh...it's ok...it's ok, Cas...you're save..."**

\---

**I am your angel.**

**I come from high above.**

**To bring you Love.**


End file.
